


The rise of A new Team

by WarningCrazyIsContagious



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: 5 OC's, Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningCrazyIsContagious/pseuds/WarningCrazyIsContagious
Summary: The A-Team vanished, and during that time crime rates went up and nobody came to stop it. Within these ashes a group arises to fight for the good of humanity. The daughter of Face from the original team that tried to start up the team, and also is a pilot. A street fighter who can beat any man and could do anything with vehicles. A master of disguise who can dress up like anybody at any time. A police officers daughter who went rebel and became a lawless gunslinger. And finally a hot orphan, who is a flirt and he's able to get people around his finger through the power of flirt, and also has a pretty good shot. With a threat rising to terminate The A-Team to keep crime rates up. A new team must form to save them, but would they even be able to get along?





	The rise of A new Team

A girl awoke, stretching and yawning as she slowly got out of bed. She has never got up this late in a long time, mainly because her father Templeton Peck always woke her up super early, but she didn't really have to worry about that at the moment, for he was on a mission. But there was a problem, it was supposed to end a week ago. He has been known to have his fashionably late missions, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

Maggie Peck jumped out of her bed and slipped on her fuzzy pink slippers and a pink robe. She ran to the phone and tried to contact James Murdock, also known as H.M. Murdock or Uncle Murdock because they were that close. When the VA said he had escaped and never returned like he usually does. Maggie hung up and got into some clothes and shoes and ran outside to watch for some vehicle that The A-Team was in, but it never came. She sat on a bench at the street corner all day waiting for them, but they never came.

As the sun set finishing the day, Maggie was watching the road, tears begining to form in her eyes as more vehicles passed, and none were The A-Team. When the sun set ending the day, the clouds in the sky gave out, and it began to rain. It started slow, but in a few minutes it was pouring. Lightning occasionally lit the sky followed by a loud clap of thunder, but Maggie sat through it on that bench. Papers flew passed and people were no longer on the streets without protection from the rain, but Maggie waited in her soggy outfit throughout the storm, just so she cold see The A-Team again. But soon enough, even while being soggy, exaughstion took her over, and she fell asleep on that bench through the rain, waiting. She still was determined to find them, but how could she possibly stay up all night to do so.

The next morning she was still asleep on the bench where she waited for them, hungry and wet. But she didn't dare leave the bench in case they came while she was gone, and so she sat on no matter how much of a hobo she looked like. Though, as she sat, a man noticed her, shivering and hungry. Feeling bad he walked up to her and sat by her. Maggie didnt seem to notice him until he spoke.

"Hey," he began like most people do, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Maggie replied while wiping some tears of worry off her face.

"I'm James Haring, but most people call me Jimmy," Jimmy spoke kindly to her.

"I'm Margret Peck, but most people call me Maggie," she replied and looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you, and what brings you out here soaking wet?" Jimmy asked in concern.

"My father went missing, and the Police refuse to help me find him," Maggie said so he wouldn't call the Police to find The A-Team.

"I see, and how long has he been missing?" Jimmy seemed to have more concern now.

"8 days. He went on a trip and never returned. Right now my mother is also gone on an even longer trip." She said not mentioning her mother left them. She was born to Templeton Peck, also known by his teammates Face, and her mother Annie Coldlisse. Her mother was one of Face's girlfriends when she was born, but after Maggie was born, her mother left her with Face, never turning back to her baby and boyfriend. After that Face took care of Maggie with a little help from Amy, a reporter who stuck with the A-Team. She considered Amy like a aunt who helped her father. Like how Murdock also babysitted her when she was younger and she grew a bond to call him Uncle Murdock.

"So they have both disappeared?" He asked not knowing the story behind her.

"Yes, and I wanna find my dad. My mom has been gone for so long I know she won't return."

"Oh," Jimmy said knowing what happened with the mother.

"Yeah…" Maggie said, and she looked at Jimmy as he stood up.

"I'll be back, maybe with some help," he said as he ran off.

Maggie watched Jimmy run away and disappear between the mess of people on that street. She sighed, curling up putting her knees to her chest as she watched traffic again for the team. She knew they weren't comming at this point, but she knew it was all she could do. She can't run for them to save their butts without anybody covering her. She would probably end up with the same fate as the team, or maybe even worse. She shivered at the thought of anything like that happening to the team. She stared at the puddles on the street, watching as cars drove over her reflection in them making the features of her face disappear under tires and splashing. She than noticed someone sit by her, and he just said.

"Hello, beautiful," he said, and Maggie almost made a move to punch him in the face, "hey, don't hit. Please. I need to stay this handsome the rest of my life."

"Give me one reason…one good reason not to punch you in the face right now!" Maggie almost yelled as she threatenly kept her fist up.

"I know who could help you. I can shoot, and I'd say I'm a very good shot. I'm not threatening you, but I believe we can help."

"Listen, I can shoot too, but finding my family would need more than two good shooters."

"How about Jimmy too? He's more than a good shot, he can make plans, good plans."

"We need more," Maggie said, "We'd always need more if my father couldn't make it out." Maggie curled up a bit, it was useless. Even with these guys they need more than fire power and brains, even more than some of her crazy moments. They needed an A-Team of their own, but where would she find them. The man began to fix his hair, almost as if it was the most important thing. She looked at the flirt boy, and thought about The A-Team, and something came to her thought process. Face…the flirty man reminded her of Face! Plans reminded her of Hannibal… Pilot, like herself, that was Murdock. She was on the verge of something, but she needed more than them to save them.

"What's your name?" She asked as she stood up abruptly.

"M-my name is Peter Winters," he said as she surpised him with a sudden mood change.

"Well Peter, I think we are on the verge of a new team! We can save my father, but we need more people. People who could shoot, and maybe just look threatening to the bad guys. Find Jimmy, we shall get this new thing started!" Maggie grabbed Peters arm and ran with him to find Jimmy, and maybe find someone who can take over B.A. on the team and a new person to add some flare and to make them unstoppable. She felt the jazz within her. Her father always warned her to avoid getting a jazz like Hanibal did, but she couldn't help herself. She was on the jazz to save The A-Team, and she wasn't getting out until they were safe.

A girl aimed a gun at a target across from her. She pulled the trigger and hit the target multiple times on the bullseye, not missing one shot. The men with guns looked at her amazed, and she just grinned putting her gun down, chuckling a bit. She loved showing the boys that she was boss with a gun, and making them think less of themselves. She walked to the little shop connected to the shooting range, and got sme more ammo for her guns. She than silently left, not a word to anybody, unknowing that she was being followed by someone.

"Why so silent, aye?" Said another girl who stepped out of the shadows. The girl with the guns simply rolled her eyes and continued to walk. "Are you still daddy's little girl?"

"I left him! I thought if anybody would know it would be you, little Angel girl!" The girl with the guns laughed at her name.

"And I've heard you call yourself 'Silver Link' now a days," Angel laughed a bit.

"Yeah, so I ain't no 'daddy's little girl' no more! So back off!!" Silver Link yelled almost ready to fight Angel.

"Oh really. Well I wouldn't suggest to fight me, you ain't got the strength to fight a professional street fighter," Angel chuckled.

"Just back off, little Angel girl!!!" Silver Link tried to shove past Angel, but that added a bit more anger.

"Daddy's girl wanna fight, daddy's girl got a fight!" Angel said in challange to Silver Link, "just because your daddy was the best shot in the Police force, doesn't mean your as good. You could take some of his guns and change your style, but it doesn't change who you are, a daddy's girl." At that point Silver Link had enough and she charged to attack Angel. They have been at each others necks since Silver ran off from her father. Angel had been a rebel boss for the longest time, and now some Police daughter who ran from her father and just changed her style to look tough thought she could go over rebel and be a lawless gunslinger. Angel would fight this 'daddy's girl' to show her the place she belonged.

As quickly as the argument had started, a fight had escalated. With this fight only one winner would come out, and they both wanted to come out the winner. They probably would've been fighting until exhaustion, but that was until a young man ran in the middle of it.

"Ladies, ladies. There's no need to fight here…" he started, but the girls piled on to of him to fight each other. They obviously had a huge hate for each other in the boys eyes, and he planned to just stay down until a girl and another boy about his age stepped in for him. The girl held the the fighting girls apart, and the other boy helped the boy up.

"Now, Peter. What have I told you about getting into this kind of situation," the people were Peter, Maggie, and Jimmy. "And you two, what's the buff?"

"It's her, thinking she could come here and fight me. She ain't beating me!" Angel said and she spit at Silver Link.

"And you would believe her!" Silver Link snarled.

"I don't belie-" Jimmy started, but was interrupted.

"You can just back off, mister!" Silver Link yelled.

"Hey! I'm here to break the fight, not get into a new one, and I'd like it if you'd respect what I'm trying to put out there!" Jimmy yelled.

Both girls looked at him, he didn't seem to be a threat at all, but he was a pretty loud yeller. But that's about where it ended when Police sirens could be heard. As quickly as they were heard Silver Link ran, and Angel tried to run but she was caught by Jimmy who got her out of there. They ran until they could simply walk out of there without looking suspicious. Silver Link got away, but Jimmy saw something in Angel, a rebel side that can be used as the threatening side if the team. Maybe if he could someday catch up to Silver Link he may be able to ask her to join. But for now they have Angel.

They brought Angel far from the Police to a different abandoned alleyway, and the first person to speak was Maggie before Jimmy could even ask if she wanted to join the team.

"Um…hi! I'm Maggie and these people are Jimmy and Peter," Maggie said motioning to the boys.

"So you took me to introduce yourselves? Smooth," she said sarcastically.

"No, that's not all. Have you ever heard of The A-Team?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. A group of tough guys that can beat anything that is put in front of them. I assume by this point everybody knows about them," Angel spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, they were captured. The person who captured them wants to murder them and is probably pretty close to it," Maggie said looking at Angel.

"Dude, you must be joking. They are the best of the best, who could capture them. Kid, you don't know what you are dealing with," Angel said and tried to walk away.

"We were trying to make a team like The A-Team. We have a pilot, we have a someone to make plans, we even have a flirt who can con anybody! All we need is the muscle," Maggie said.

"Muscle, hm. Fine. But I better get some money for this," Angel said looking back at them.

"We don't know if we will," Maggie started than looked at Angel who was ready to fight her, "but, butbutbut! We can try to get money…a lot of money. Heh…"

"Sounds like a deal for me. I'll join your team," Angel nodded, content with the answer that Maggie had about the money thing. Angel loved herself some money, and maybe she would be able to con a place to live because technically she was too young to really live on her own at this point. But conning could be fun. The team left the ally, and Angel followed them silently, hands in the pockets of her hoodie.


End file.
